deadpool kill creepypastas
by halo 1174
Summary: que pasaría si Dreadpool (osea el de deadpool kill marvel universe mas las 2 continuaciones) sobreviviera al acido universal y supiera que existe un mundo con seres peores que el, como dijo dedpool , hora de acer las putas chimichangas soy malo para los summary solo demen una oportunidad
1. aviso

hola gente soy nuevo en esta pagina no tengo mucho tiempo asi que sere rapido

1 subire el capitulo la proxima semana ya que tengo examenes finales

2 tengo es un telefono android asi que tenfre unos problemas

3 espero que lo allan entendido asi que nos leemos luego hasta la otra semana 


	2. prologo

Prologo En un universo una masa de carne y huesos se estaba regenerando al regenerarse completamente se puede ver quien era, era dreadpool el cual abia sobrevivido ":pero que a pasado lo último que recuerdo fue que me cortaron la cabeza y me tiraron asido universal : dreadpool mira al sielo intentando digerir lo que abia pasado ": tal vez despues de toda la gente y héroes que mate el universo me alla dado otra oportunidad :" Dreadpool se levanta del suelo y mira a todos lados buscando a donde ir ya que no tenia a donde ir, no tenia un hogar a donde ir estaba solo.

. Caminaba por lo que quedaba de la siudad entro a una casa era una de color azul y ventanas rotas, entro por una ventana y se recosto en un sofá :" bien si aun estoy vivo quiere desir que puedo arreglar las cosas bueno pero como lo ago ": dreadpool se levanta del alfa y se dirige a una de las abitasiones entro en una al abrir la puerta dreadpool se sorprende a ver una laptop ensendida :" pero que mierda como es que fundiona esta laptop" se voltea Asia mi " narrador tengo una pregunta porque puede esta laptop fufunciona, si nisiquiera ay electrizidad " tu solo sigue el guión sino quieres que te aparezca chuck norris y te meta un golpe en la cara por nesio! " esta bien! pero no te molestes seguro seguro esta en sus Díaz como sea incluso tiene internet que raro ": dreadpool navega una media hora por internet asta que se encuentra con algo :" creepypastas? Que es eso? ":pasa otra hora mirando todos y cada uno de los creepypastas ": pero que demonios estos asesinos y demonios si que son diabólicos incluso matan a jente qq el universo y el narrador tonto este " que dijiste " nada nada! Como iba disiendo talves tengo otra oportunidad para esto liberar a esa jente de esos monstruos sin almas y sin corazón, enserio tenia que desir sin corazón " si " como sea, Boy a matar a esos creepypastas para siempre seguro con eso podre remediar lo que ise.

Dreadpool arregla su traje con los trajes de los otros deadpool muertos lo arregla y queda como nuevo va al laboratorio de los 4 fantásticos ": narrador espera afuera que tengo una sorpresa para todos " no no no no puedes serrar la puertas asi como asi " sierra la puerta " y ya la serro 5 horas despues " listo ya puedes entrar" la camara muestra el interior de el laboratorio " logre aser un teletransportador de muñeca el resto sera una sorpresa ": dreadpool se equipa con 2 katanas, armas de fuego como 2 deserts ilgle (no se si se escribe asi) y una mochila y no se que hay adentro ": bien ya estoy armado ire a esa dimension y remendar mis errores matando a los creepypasta, es hora de aser las putas chimichangas, desplazamiento para uno": se teletransporta de la abitasion y queda vasia.

En un universo diferente espesificamente en un bosque dreadpool aparece": un bosque esto sera bueno ": dreadool ve dos figuras corriendo a lo lejos una era una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, el otro era un hombre de pelo negro no tenia párpados y su piel era inhumana mente blanca y tenia una sonarías cortada era dreadpool lo reconosio al instante era jeff the killer, dreadpool al ver a la mujer en peligro corre para salvarla pero llego tarde porque jeff la alcanzó primero y la mato :"go to sleep " dise jeff " oye tu excremento con piernas " jeff se voltea para ver a dreadpool " quien eres tu y que ases vestido como un tonto " dise jeff "soy tu peor pesadilla " dise dreadpool "no importa podre matar a otro tonto por dibersion" eso ya lo veremos ":

Asi empieza una pelea Continuara.

Espero que les alla gustado dejen sus revews y me pueden dar algunos consejos para escribir mejor bueno asta la próxima no leemos luego los saluda mi persona.


	3. dreadpool vs jef vs slender vs nina

"-*En un bosque oscuro se podía ver la sirueta de un hombre delgado y alto (no ase falta descripcion para los que conosen los creepypastas) era slenderman,caminaba en el bosque buscando alguna víctima que se le ocurriera robar sus notas, slenderman vio a lo lejos como se arrastraba un cuerpo a duras penas, slender se aserco para ver que era (NA no se como le ase pa ver si no tiene ojos XD) slender pudo reconoser quien era ,era jeff the killer, muy lastimado y le abian cortado el brazo izquierdo.

Slenderman iba a aprovechar para darle fin a el sufrimiento del que tantos problemas le abia causado,slender aserco su brazo para arrancarle la cabeza cuando escucho algo asercarse slender se puso detrás de un árbol para sorprender al que se asercaba y matarlo junto con jeff, cuando el sujeto salio de los arbustos slender noto algo raro en el tenia un traje rojo cortado en algunas partes "quien sera este tonto que viste como payaso" pensó slender el no sabia pero era dreadpool, dreadpool se aserco al cuerpo casi inconsiente de jeff "valla que si te me abias escapado despues de que te corte el brazo con mi katana, bueno ahora sabes como se sentían las personas que mataste, como desias tu al matar a una persona,a si go to sleep, pero como soy yo vete a dormir perra " y asi dreadpool saca su katana de la funda y le corta la cabeza a jeff, y asi dreadpool mato a su primera víctima. Slender no lo podía creer abian matado a jeff, mataron a su enemigo "mataron a un enemigo tengo que darle las grasias, como matandolo partiendo por la mitad"pensó slender, salio de su escondite dreadpool no se abia dado cuenta de que slenderman estaba detrás de el, slender con sus tentáculos atrapa a dreadpool y lo partió en 2 ,slender se mancho de sangre, pues estaba orgulloso de lo que abia echo,slender soltó las dos mitades de dreadpool y las arrojo a un árbol, slender se alejo caminando como si nada hubiese pasado pero lo que no esperaba era resivir un balazo en el abdomen lo que asía mas raro era que lo abia erido ,slender estaba anonadado pues nada podía erirlo o matarlo "quien me disparo y como fue que me hirieron " slender no lo podía creer pero al darse vuelta noto a dreadpool de pie y vivo apuntandole con una desert igle" pero como es posible si te partir por la mitad como es que estas vivo y lo peor como me heriste si nada puede matarme " dijo slender " "Pues como veras soy el personaje prinsipal y no puedo morir no es asi narrador " dijo dreadpool " con quien estas hablando " dijo slender " pues eso último no fue para ti ,como sea, para la segunda estas no son balas cualquieras son balas modificadas con tecnología de lo cuatro fantásticos, eso significa que pueden matar a seres paranormales incluso a ti slenderman" dijo dreadpool apuntandole a la cabeza, slender no se quedo asi, slender intento atacarle pero dreadpool saco una arma la cual tambien utilizó para matar al vijilante de su dimension (comic deadpool mata al universo marvel) y electrocuca a slender, slenderman en un intento desesperado intenta atrapar a dreadpool con sus propias manos pero tanta es la sorpresa que se da cuenta que no puede moverse pues estaba paralizado, dreadpool aprovecha esta oportunidad para dispararle otra ves con su desert igle modificada y le da en el pecho " me pregunto si eres inmortal slender, que tal si probamos esa teoria " dreadpool le apunta con el arma a la cabeza de slender " ultimas palabras slender " dijo dreadpool " eres un desgrasiado mal... "

BANGGG.

Slender no pudo terminar de hablar cuando resive un balazo en la cabeza, dreadpool mata a su segunda víctima " bien pasando lista, jeff the killer ya, slenderman, la siguiente en mi lista es nina the killer y creo saber donde encontrarla.

En un pueblo en medio de la noche dreadpool se allaba buscando a nina the killer pero por desgrasia no la podía encontrar "(suspiro) vamos a ver ya busque en el parque, en la plaza en el cementerio y en los barrios bajos y no me tope con ella, valla que es escurridisa,oye narrador me puedes desir donde esta (no es tu mision y no tengo nada que ver en ello pero aqui entre nos revisaria unas manzanas mas adelante ) ok pero tengo que desir que esto me aburre un poco " dijo dreadpool ,y asi iso y camino unas calles adelantes y se encuentra una casa con una puerta avierta ,dreadpool al entrar se encuentra una esena de terrible , se apresia a una mujer de 24 anos de edad y el cual le abian degollado , el otro era un hombre de 26 anos de edad " balla si esto no lo iso nina entonses no se quien lo hiso "dijo dreadpool ,se escucha un gritio del segundo piso y dreadpool corre para ver que pasa ,lo que se es a una mujer con una capucha (no me acuerdo si rosa o morada ) de una piel inhumanamente blanca, era nina the killer dreadpool la abia reconosido porque el ya abia leido y hoido videoloquendo de ella ,ella abia matado a un joven (no escrivo nino porque la ene no me sirve ok?) de unos 10 anos de edad ,dreadpool llego tarde y no pudo salvar a nadie "hey puta varata porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamano " dijo dreadpool " e y tu quien eres payaso " dino nina "soy tu peor pesadilla pero me disen dreadpool " dijo dreadpool " no me interesa quien seas moriras al igual que todas las persona que me encuentro " dino nina "eso lo veremos "dijo dreadpool .

Nina corre asia dreadpool intentando clabarle el cuchillo en el pecho de dreadpool ,dreeadpool bloque el ataque con una katana y con la otra mano saca la otra katana y intenta clabarsela en la cabeza a nina y nina lo esquiba ,nina vuelve a atacar a dreadpool y este usa las 2 katanas y se las clava en el vientre (COMO ISO CON UN MALO EN LA PELICULA DE DEADPOOL ) y la levanta ,saca las katanas y deja caer a nina el suelo nina se intenta levantar pero dreadpool la toma del cabello negro y la lansa contra una pared cae sentada ,dreadpool se le aserca y dise "vas a saver que se siente que te maten y eso me recuerda a algo que le dije a jeff the killer cuando le cirte la caveza " dijo dreadpool ,nina no lo podia creer avian matado a jeff ,ella sabia que si fue capas de matar a jeff podria matarla nina entierra el cuchillo en el pecho de dreadpool pero tal fue la sorpresa que dreadpool se saco el cuhillo como si nada y el agujero que tenia en el pecho se abia curado muy rapido " creiste que podria morir asi de fasil pues no , veras nina tengo un poder llamado regenerasion ,eso quiere desir que no puedo morir " dijo dreadpool ,este usa su katana y le corta la cabeza a nina y dreadpool mata a si tersera victima .

Dreadpool sale de la casa "vien pasemos lista jeff the killer ya , slenderman ya ,nina ya el siguiente es , uy casi les digo el de el cap 3 ,vien pero almenos ya se donde ir " dijo dreadpool ,y asi dreadpool continua esta cazeria de creepypastas

Hola jente lamento la demora pero e tenido problemas con mi telefono y el wifi asi que pido desculpas

otra cosa no puedi usar la ene porque este telefono no me deja usar esa letra ok espero qie entiendan

bueno con eso claro solo dire que tratare de actualizar antes de la otra semana bueno nos leemos luego


	4. Cap 3 matando el tiempo

Cap 3: Matando el tiempo

En un parque podemos ver a nuestro anti-heroe favorito camian.. un monento caminando

 **autor** :oye dreadpool que coño ases aqui, no deverias estar asiendo algo;

 **dreadpool:** y que hay de ti, no debiste actualizar esta historia ase mucho me cago en ti autor! ;

dreadpool le quita una malteada a un ciudadano normal que sale corriendo

 **autor** :porque tuve problemas y no es asunto tuyo ,sigue con el guion carajo;

 **Dreadpool:** sabes que,me importa una mierda el guion me iré a comer unas chimichangas;

 **Autor** :esta bien vete a comer tus putas chimichangas ojala te den diarrea.

 **dreadpool:** vete a la mierda hijo te puta y no me importa;

dreadpool camina por toda la ciudad buscándo un puesto de chimichangas para comer

 **Dreadpool** :mierda , una ciudad tan grande y no hay un puesto de chimichangas !

despues de tanta caminata y horas aburridas (nota de dreadpool/puto autor)

porfin encontró el unico puesto de comida mexicana que habia en la ciudad .

una ves dentro dreadpool pidio unas chimichangas pero la mecera le dijo que salian en unos minutos, en eso llega un policia y pide unos tacos,dreadpool se queda esperando un rato asta que el comunicador de el policia suena

 **Vos de el comunocador** :atencion a todos los policias en servicio hay un asesinato en progreso,el asesino es ella otra ves

 **policia:** voy para allá

el policia pide que sea para llevar y dreadpool escucha todo

 **Dreadpool** :asi que ella, mecera que sea para llevar;

A Dreadpool y al policia le dan la orden y el policia sale primero y dreadpool lo sigue asta el auto de policias (ovio) y este cuando abrio el coche dreadpool aprovecha y le da un golpe le quita las llaves y se va diciendo

 **dreadpool** :te an atracado pringado;

 **palicia:** mierda tendre que.. mierda me robo el comunicador!

dreadpool le mete quinta al coche y aselera.

pero como dreadpool aprendio a conducir en GTA atropello a 5 abuelitas,4 empresarios y choco con 20 carros ,10 postes de luz y 11 semáforos, pero llega a la escena del crimen, que era ununa casa de dos pisos, y disfrazado de Policía y entro.

 **dreadpool** :que ocurre aqui;

 **policia:** uvo un asesinato, mataron a toda la familia (suspiro) espero atrapar al asesino y que pague por esto

Dreadpool miro por toda la casa y encontro unas huellas de sangre que se dirigian a una puerta trasera, y aún abian huellas, este las siguió a un cementerio

 **dreadpool:** mierda huele a muerto aqui;

Este sigue las huellas y encuentra a una mujer joven como de 20 años,con sudadera azul oscuro con pelo marron (NA solo busquen por google imagenes el siguiente nombre) sentada en una tumba mirando su cuchillo con una sonrisa psicópata.

 **Dreadpool:** oye tu emo loquita que ases aqui ;

esta se da vuelta mostrando que tenia un ojo y donde debería ir el otro habia un reloj

 **Dreadpool** :oye me puedes desir la hora;

?:que quieres

 **Dreadpool** :pues ya que lo mencionas,1 matarte y 2 matarte, que despues de todo,de eso se trata este fic Clockwork;

 **Clockwork** :oi de ti (dijo levantandose) mataste a ese asesino jeff y a su fangir,como se llamaba?;

 **Dreadpool** :quien la loca de nina, si y tambien a un pedófilo de 3 metros con tentáculos.

 **Clockwork** :pues si vienés a matarme no podrás salir con vida;

dreadpool desenfunda sus 2 katanas y se coloca en posición de combate.

 **Dreadpool** :yo que tu me cuestionaria eso puta.

Clockwork se lanza asia Dreadpool intentando apuñalarlo,pero este bloquea rapido y da un paso atrás, dreadpool se lanza asia ella para darle una estocada lo cual ella esquiva moviéndose a un lado, entonces dreadpool con su otra katana intenta cortarle la cabeza pero esta bloquea con su cuchillo rápidamente, esta da un salto asia atras.

 **Dreadpool** :eres buena pero no creo que dures mucho;

dreadpool saca si pistola y empieza a disparar,Clockwork esquiva todas las balas que puede pero una le da en la pierna izquierda, pero esta logra cubrirse de las balas detras de una lapida y Dreadpool deja de disparar porque las balas estan caras y no hay presupuesto, dreadpool se acerca a la lápida y mira detras de la lápida, pero ve que no esta, de pronto Clockwork apuñala a Dreadpool por la espalda lo saca y clava el cuchillo en la cabeza de éste y cae.

 **Clockwork** :por fin(suspiro) nunca me hubieses ganado;

Clockwork toma una bolsa de comida de el cuerpo de Dreadpool para comer algo despues de "matar a nuestro anti-heroe'' mira le erida que le isieron, de pronto siente un mareo y la cabeza le da vueltas.

 **Clockwork** :pero que me esta pasando?

BANG BANG BANG

Le disparan 3 veces en el estomago y Clockwork mira asia atras sorprendida y con miedo al ver a Dreadpool con vida y apuntandole con su arma.

 **Dreadpool** :nadie toca mis chimichangas NADIE! y si te lo preguntas no vendria a una pelea sin una ventaja venenosa;

 **Clockwork** :que?;

 **Dreadpool** :que envenene las balas, quiero desir que si escapas el veneno te matara o si no la hemorragia interna junto con 4 eridas de bala mortales, no tienes salvación.

Dreadpool toma el ojo de Clockwork y lo arranca, esta se retuerce y grita de el dolor.

 **Dreadpool** :tranquila pronto no sentirás nada, solo una sacudida;

Dreadpool toma los brazos de Clockwork y los rompe a putasos asiendo que gritara de dolor, Dreadpool agarra una granada la mete dentro de la boca de Clockwork asta el fondo.

 **Dreadpool** :nunca e dicho esto pero no te lo tragues;

Dreadpool retira el seguro y corre, la granada explota matándo a Clockwork.

 **Dreadpool** :valla eso parecie una fataliti de mk;

Dreadpool se marcha de el cementerio ya que por el alboroto habian llamado a la policia.

 **Dreadpool:** bueno Clockwork ya, bueno el siguiente es.. , una pista es el hermano de el pedófilo que mate al principio de el fic;

 **autor:** quien, te refieres a splendorman ;

 **Dreadpool:** la cagaste puto eso fue espoiler, bueno ya que me largó que tengo mucho caminó que recorrer.

dreadpool se va de el cementerio si ser visto por los Policías

Barias horas mas tarde se ve una silueta de pie sobre los restos de Clockwork.

? :alguen nos esta cazando humm, que interesante , jajajajaja.

discupen por la demora pero a ahora que e investigado, tengo tiempo libre, la apk de fanfiction y internet podre actualizar mas seguido

bueno gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y les deseo una felíz navidad asta la otra


End file.
